FIG. 1 shows an arrangement according to the state of the art. A home communication network 100 comprises a home gateway 101 and a user equipment (UE) 102. The home gateway 101 provides a wireless local area network in the home communication network 100. The wireless local area network may be used by the user equipment 102 or other wireless local area network devices in the home communication network.
The home gateway 101 is connected to a network access entity 103 that provides access to a communication network 104. The communication network 104 may be the Internet. The home gateway 101 is connected to the network access entity 103 via a communication link 105. The communication link 105 may be a fixed line communication link or a wireless communication link, e.g. a cellular radio access network (RAN) or a fixed wireless access (FWA) network.
For connecting the user equipment 102 to the communication network 104, the user equipment 102 has to connect to the home gateway 101 and via the home gateway 101 to the network access entity 103 and to the communication network 104. The link quality the user equipment 102 obtains is therefore dependent on the communication link 105 and the wireless local area network connection. If the wireless local area network spanned by the home gateway 101 causes problems, the communication link quality decreases, and the user equipment 102 has a low link quality.